guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jagged Strike
Inconsistency with Bleeding Duration Look at the above, it says If Jagged Strike hits, your target suffers from Bleeding for 1...13 seconds. But the table says at level 12 it does 12 seconds. I don't know which is correct, so if someone could look into this it would be great. :It's fine. Guildwiki uses a minor scale, 0-12, or what you can achieve without runes. Guildwars skill info does not. Also, just as a note, please sign.Cyrogenic 17:59, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Buff Still sucks. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 23:15, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :The only build Jagged is used in is Jagged>Wild>Critical or Death Blossom, they will just use it less than 5 seconds later, so the extra bleeding is completely USELESS!! --Gimmethegepgun 23:18, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::Agreed, they've tweaked this skill so much but to no avail, but it's so simple give it what assassin's love! Bonus damage! Even if it's as petty as +1...15 it'll make it much more attractive. 68.204.126.178 01:03, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::Plus, the buff to Golden Fox Strike made this even less desirable. One second recharge only matters if there's an off-hand with less than 4 seconds recharge. --24.249.155.42 01:11, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Totally agree, just at a bit of bonus damage even if it is measly! Why increase bleeding duration? It's not like the bleeding is gonna run out before you pull of another combo with this leading... and what type of assassin switches targets just so he can cause "godly" bleeding on everything? I wouldn't mind if they even gave it back the 4 second recharge in exchange for some type of damage bonus. --Yevaud 09:21, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :I would. I am bobo 23:22, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::I know this discussion is old, but I reckon the true power of this isn't in the bleeding, but the fact most lead attacks suck while alot of offhands/duals kick ass, this having a 1 sec recharge and a meer 5 energy cost really makes most combos kick ass 124.148.117.236 07:02, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::: Hmmm... considering this is an immediate-use version of Sever Artery for 'sins, I'm not sure why it's apparently such a bad skill... yeah, other leads are arguably "better", but it has its uses. In certain combos, this isn't bad at all IMO. Such as: Jagged Strike -> Golden Fang Strike -> Death Blossom <-> Moebius. I also like to think of this as being an indirect form of e-denial, assuming your target is getting cured of bleeding as consistently as you keep applying it. - Insidious420 21:32, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Sever artery exists so you can use gash. On its own it sucks. Lord of all tyria 21:37, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Venomous Strike. Elite Lead Attack. If this attack hits, target foe takes +1...21 dmg and suffers from poison for 1...11 seconds. 5e, 4r. Now that would be a lead to have. --Lann 01:09, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::But then there would be a problem that jagged strike has now, it's redundant to reapply the poison over and over again, give it an +1...10 if the target is already poisoned, a bit more powerful, but still wont make it the best hands down lead attack. --97.100.141.74 01:36, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Poison has more synergy than bleeding on sins.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:58, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Possible synergy Use with Fragility at 0 Dagger Mastery? If using that with fiery daggers and Mark of Rodgort too, it can reach 70 DPS easily. Zyber 15:11, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Except that with 0 Dagger Mastery, it's would be slightly hard to do much other damage.-- (Talk) ( ) 15:44, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :: Yeah... and tell me when you'll be able to be a A/Me/E. I want to witness it :) Big Bow 05:36, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Uh ele.-- 22:46, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Hero Unlock I unlocked this skill for free by unlocking the hero Anton. People who want to unlock the skill (saving 1k and getting a hero to boot) should be aware of this. So if you revert my addition for for any reason, please at least mention Anton in the notes section. --War Pig5 10:14, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :I think it's worth noting. Good job. J Striker 10:15, 18 March 2008 (UTC)